jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Ferris
Background 1979 - 2007 Growing up, Carol had everything she wanted as her dad had built a multimillionaire company out of Ferris Aircraft. Though her father wanted her to join the business Carol wanted to be a pilot so she joined after high school. Her father was disappointed but did his best to support. After health declined, her father stepped down. Carol left the Air Force & began to run the company as she felt it was the right thing to do. As the President since 2003, Carol brought the company even more profit through government contracts & the launch of FerrisAir, a commercial airline service. While things were together in her professional life, Carol was going through an on & off relationship with her childhood friend & test pilot of Ferris Aircraft, Hal Jordan. The two got along so well but also not at all at the same time. Their relationship came to a stop after Carol was selected to become a Star Sapphire. Not understanding her new power, Carol transformed into the entity known as Predator. Her & Hal would eventually come to blows though he could not bring himself to actually harm her, thus giving her the upper hand. Another Green Lantern, John Stewart, arrived on the scene & together they were able to subdue her. After taking her to the Guardians of the Universe, they were able to revert Carol to normal & as long as she retained her willpower, Predator would not take over again. 2007 - 2009 After returning back to Earth, Hal attempted to restart their relationship but Carol refused to & started a relationship with local businessman Gil Johns. The relationship made no sense to Hal but he did his best to respect Carol's space though he did flirt with her from time to time. Shortly after, Carol joined the Justice League at the end of 2007 as a way to repent for her wrongdoings while under the control of Predator. She began to throw herself into her work which boded well for business but also made little time for anything else. Nonetheless, Gil still proposed to her after dating for a year. She accepted but wanted to have a conversation with Hal first as she felt that she owed him that much after ending things the way she did. The conversation turned to an argument as Hal felt blindsided as she just left him & was now going yo marry someone else but she reminded him of all the faults he had throughout their relationship. In the end, Hal apologizes to Carol for everything she had to go through but tells her that she survived it all & that she's going to do just fine. And while the words were great, it wasn't what Carol needed to hear. She left without another word & was going to go through the wedding until she heart about Hal's relationship with other pilot, Jillian Pearlman. Realizing she couldn't deal with him being with anyone else, Carol broke off her engagement & confessed to Hal that she loved him. He asked for a second chance though she noted it would be like 10th but she said yes. 2009 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Aviation * Star Sapphire Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight ** Healing: Star Sapphires have the ability to heal the wounded by linking their hearts to loved one close by. ** Superhuman Strength * Leadership * Business Operation Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Even though she is a member of the Star Sapphires, she dislikes the color violet. * Because of her connection to the Violet Lantern Corps, she can be very sweet & romantic. Granted only Hal has ever seen this side of her as she's known to be very bossy & aggressive (which is also due to her connection to the Violet Lantern Corps) * Carol has run Ferris Air since her father's retirement so she's highly capable in the business & leadership department. * Her father blamed himself for the death of Ferris Air test pilot Martin Jordan aka Hal's father. The two were actually good friends. * She has a bad habit of thinking only about herself sometimes but has gotten better since marrying Hal. * Her mother was mentally ill & eventually killed herself with Carol was 4. * Star Sapphire has a power ranking of 184, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Her original design was based on Elizabeth Taylor, which is also where her middle name comes from. * Gil Johns is the ex husband of Carol in the the New 52 continuity. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Lantern Corps Category:Star Sapphires Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 4